¿Es demasiado Tarde?
by 18Rosse
Summary: Adaptación de "Se me Olvido todo a la verte" de Kislev-sempai
1. Chapter 1

_**Demasiado Tarde**_

**Capitulo 1: La casi despedida**

Hace ya una semana que no sé nada de ti. Quisiera decir que no me afecta que no importa, que sigo con mi vida como de costumbre. Pero desgraciadamente solo vivo para recordarte. En el momento que me dijiste que te irías del país por dos años, mi mundo se de paralizo, mi vida dejo de tener sentido. ¿Por que las cosas tienen que se así entre nosotros?

Primero yo, con mis miedos y dudas, arrastrando una ilusión llamada "Carly", sé que te lastime profundamente pero aun así tu permanecías conmigo, apoyándome, dándome ánimo con toda tu infinita paciencia, regalándome esa sonrisa que podía confortarme el alma, bañándola en un bálsamo refrescante. Pero todo eso ¿para que?

Sí en ese fatídico día de octubre casi te perdía para siempre, literalmente. Sin embargo tú eras más valiente, siempre lo fuiste:

Lo recuerdo, estaba en casa con Spencer cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, fui a atender; eras tú. Tenia una expresión llena de tristeza, podía ver tus ojos conteniendo las lagrimas, jamás te había visto tal vulnerable, pero a la vez tan decidida.

¡Tenia tantas ganas de abrazarte y decirte que todo estaría bien! Sé que en ese momento nuestra relación atravesaba un mal momento, y quizás fuera todo mi culpa... pero ¡demonios! ¿Por qué teníamos que ser tan orgullosos?

Venias a despedirte, tu madre se mudaba a Inglaterra, y tú debías ir con él al parecer no te volvería a ver... ¡nunca!.

— Freddie, yo... venia a despedirme. Mi madre realizará u viaje y yo he decidido acompañarlo, ya que después la empresa "Puckett" pasará a mis manos... Aun no lo puedo creer... ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad! ¿No estas contento por mi?

Era lo que tú siempre quisiste ¿verdad? ¡Claro que me alegraba por ti!, creo, lo más importante siempre será tu felicidad por mucho que eso duela — Oh, claro... — Debia de decir algo, tal vez un "no te vallas, por favor no me abandones ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?" pero ¿para qué? Todo parece perdido entre nosotros, me gustaría empezar de nuevo, solo sí es contigo, pero todo lo que pude preguntar fue — ¿Cuándo te vas?

— Mañana al parecer el viaje es urgentemente necesario, y mi visita ahí también será efímero, por que luego tendríamos que viajar a Japón, y luego hacer un recorrido por Sudamérica, para encontrar un lugar donde asentar la Academia.

— Oh, supongo que este es el Adiós — Dime que no, dime que no y te iré a buscar hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo, que va, ¡te acompañaré!, inventaré cualquier excusa. Mi madre, lo entenderá, bueno tal vez no lo entienda del todo, pero la convenceré.—

— Creo que sí

El nudo en la garganta, impedía que mi voz saliera. Pero no me esforcé mucho, no tenía el valor de pedirte que te quedes, no después de todo el dolor que te provoque. ¿Qué podía decir, que marcará la diferencia, estabas cumpliendo tus sueños?

— Sé que muchas veces no lo demuestro, pero quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Freddie. Trabajar contigo, pese a nuestras discusiones, "a mis discusiones y golpes", fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida aquí.

— Gracias Sam, significa mucho para mi.

— Ya Benson no te pongas sentimental — Me dijiste con una sonrisa burlona.

— Es enserio, te voy a extrañar mucho — muchísimo, no te imaginas cuanto, Sam, mi Sam. Ahora que por fin entendía lo que sentía po ella, la estaba perdiendo ¡Demonios!

— Carly; Yo quisiera pedirte que te cuides mucho por mi, sé que a veces ni siquiera se sabe que pasa por la cabeza de Spencer y su activa imaginación pero sabes que necesita de ti más de lo que crees, y claro también cuida a este chico… Sabes que no va a haber otro tan torpe para arruinar las cosas — reíste con tu comentario, yo ni siquiera me enoje solo deseaba decirte que no te fueras. Las lagrimas amenazaban por salir, pero tan autosuficiente y orgullosa que no te lo permitías al igual que yo.

Eso había tomado a Carly desprevenida — Claro que sí Sam. Que tengas un buen viaje, sé que tendrás mucho éxito con esa nueva empresa a tu cargo — dijo llorando y abrazándola fuertemente.

— Gracias por todo Carly. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Bueno eso todo, este es el adiós... ¿No me darás un abrazo Spencer? — Spencer salio corriendo y te abrazo tan fuerte que casi te deja sin aire… lloraba tan desconsoladamente que Carly tuvo que quitártelo de encima. Luego me miraste — ¿y tu?

— Claro Sam — sin poder evitarlo te envolví en mis brazos queriendo jamás soltarte — pero era necesario, debía dejarte ir. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón se rehusaban a soltarte, pero mi parte razonable no opinaba igual. ¿Qué podía yo ofrecer a alguien como tú?

— Bueno, eso es todo Freddie.

Sam… No esperame

Saliste corriendo y a lo lejos de despediste moviendo las manos, como no queriendo escuchar nada más. Como si no quisieras que nadie te detuviera, tal vez no estabas equivocada. Pero debías escucharme y decidir, sí realmente estabas dispuesta a intentar algo conmigo. Pero no podía articular palabras y solamente me quede de pie viéndote salir de mi vida. Por fin salí de mi trance, cuando Carly me toco el hombro pidiéndome entrar, yo me quede unos segundos más pensado. Y lo decidí, debía recuperarte, lo demás no importaba. Iba corriendo a tu encuentro pero Carly me detuvo, yo me di vuelta, ella estaba llorando, pero eso ya había dejado de importarme.

— Por favor no te vallas, no se lo hagas más difícil... — me dijo y su vos se le quebró.

Sus lágrimas no tenían el mismo efecto que las tuyas — Perdóname Carly, pero yo estoy enamorado de Sam.

Ella se quedo callada igual que Spencer para luego de abrazarme fuertemente —Entonces no esperes… Corre a decírselo.

Gracias

No mire hacia atrás, no quería ver a Carly llorar, ella era mi amiga pese a todo.

Fui a tu casa pero no estabas, te busque en la casa de Wendy, de tu madre, pero no te encontraba. Me habías dicho que te irías al día siguiente, debía de encontrarte ¡ya! Mi vida, todas mis esperanzas estaban ti, no podía dejarte ir, no sin antes decirte todo lo que significabas para mi. Cuando decidí ir de nuevo a tu casa, te vi recargada en un árbol, con la mirada perdida, sumamente triste, con los ojos llorosos pero aun así, estabas hermosa.

Jamás te había visto así, tan cansada, tan rendida se me partió el alma verte así, como había querido en ese momento cargar con todo ese dolor yo, para no verte sufrir. Me acerque lentamente temiendo asustarte, pero luego tu mirada se poso en mi, no te inmutaste en absoluto,

— "¿no te parece que la vida es demasiado frágil?" — aquel comentario que hiciste me asusto mucho, pero seguía acercándome a ti, estaba muy cerca de ti, pero me ignoraste y seguiste el camino rumbo a casa.

— "Sam, ¿Estas bien? ¿Pasa algo?"

— No, nada que realmente te importe — me estabas atacando sin duda.

—Sam, yo quiero que me escuches, yo quiero que sepas... que yo te amo — No dijiste nada, permaneciste en silencio, eso me asusto como no tienes idea, en ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra me tragará, ya después sabría como salir"

— Eso hubiera tenido importancia hace una horas, pero ahora no...

— ¿Qué quieres decir — ¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso la confesión había llagado demasiado tarde.

Meneaste la cabeza, en signo de negación, — Que quieres que diga, cuando me acabo de enterar de que el avión, en el que iba mi madre, se estrello, y no hay ningún sobreviviente.

— Oh, Sam, yo no lo sabia.

— Descuida, nadie lo sabe.

Entendí que mi confesión estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar y me avergonzaba terriblemente, agache mi mirada buscando en mi mente algo que decir, para confortarte, para hacerte sentir mejor. Pero no podía.

— Lo lamento mucho — me acerque a ti, para abrazarte pero tu me esquivaste. No te imaginas cuando me dolió aquello. Pero me lo merecía.

— Quiero estar sola por favor Freddie…

— No te voy a dejar sola, nunca más. Sam déjame permanecer a tú lado, por favor.

— Freddie, no tienes que hacer esto por que te sientas...

— No lo hago para retribuirte o por obligación… yo lo hago por que te amo. Se que veces no se como expresar mis sentimientos y se que soy demasiado cabeza dura, incluso insensible… pero la mayoría de las veces no es que no quiera decir lo que siento… es que no se cómo decirlo o cómo demostrarlo. Y tú más que nadie lo sabe. Jamás tuve a nadie a quien amar y nadie que me demostrara amor… se que mi padre me quería, pero él siempre fue demasiado seco en sus sentimientos. No quiero convertirme en mi padre… no quiero enfocar mi tiempo y mi energía a esta pasión que siento por mi trabajo, para descubrir demasiado tarde que descuide lo que en realidad era importante para mí…

— Freddie… yo también te amo, pero no me siento preparada para nada. No te imaginas el dolor que sentí hace solo unos segundo. Mi madre había muerto, me sentí terriblemente sola. Y me preguntaba sí vida era un error, yo debía de haber estado con él…

— Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, sé que tu madre hubiera querido que vivieras por él y no lo contrario. "Amar a alguien es decirle tu no morirás jamás" ¿lo recuerdas? Él siempre estará en tu corazón, además yo estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo. No esta sola.

— Gracias… Sabes yo en realidad tenia que haber viajado ese ayer con ello, pero quería despedirme de ti y de Carly, por eso yo viajaría mañana.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal ante la posibilidad de haberte perdido de esa forma, yo no me hubiera sobrepuesto nunca, nunca.

—Será mejor ir a casa, vamos.

Así fueron pasando los día yo me instale prácticamente en tu casa, andabas muy deprimida, entre tu madre y tu existía un lazo muy especial, temía que fueras a hacer una locura, pero yo sabia que eras fuerte.

Y esta vez también lo demostraste; en una semana ya volvías a tu rutina normal, se te veía sonreír más seguido, la luz en tus ojos volvía a resurgir después de muchos días de estar apagada. El estar acompañándote en esa recuperación me hacia sentir el hombre mas afortunado y feliz de la tierra. Aunque nuestra relación, no estuviera definida aún.

En esas semanas aprendí mucho de ti y tu madre, y de lo mucho que él significó para ti, entonces supe que ese vació jamás se llenaría, ni aun conmigo pero de todos modos y permanecería a tu lado y al parecer la idea te agradaba…

O por lo menos eso creía, ahora depuse de un mes del accidente, me dices que vas a viajar a Inglaterra de todos modos, pues debes hacerte cargo de los diferentes negocios y proyectos que tenia tu madre. Discutimos fuertemente, yo no quería que te marcharas, quería que permanecieras a mi lado. Aunque esas no hayan sido las palabras que te dije. ¡Maldición! Tenia que echarlo todo a perder.

— **Flash back—**

—Freddie, debo decirte algo

—Dime Sam, ¿problemas para entrar en la universidad?

—No precisamente, pero tiene que ver con eso.

— ¿Qué sucede Sam?

— Cat me informo que "El colegio" estaba pasando una situación crítica, y yo debo ir a poner un poco de orden, ya sabes, la academia y todo eso…

— ¿Viajaras a Inglaterra?

— Sí así es….

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Todavía no lo sé… Cat averiguo sobre una reconocida universidad que tiene vacantes, y como se encuentran en la misma ciudad que la nuestra. RDF, él decidió planear un intercambio, serán por dos años.

— ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo?!

— Dos años, por eso quería pedirte si gustabas acompañarme, aunque sé que Marissa te necesita, no hay problema, sí no puedes venir, al final de cuentas será poco tiempo. Vendré cada fin de semana a visitarlos, te extrañaré mucho. Pero creo que será…

—Y supongo que el maravillo Coddy ¿es el que te acompañará?

— Era el asistente personal de mi madre y ha demostrado ser muy competente, ya hablamos de eso.

"No soportaba la idea de ese estúpido, cerca de Sam, aun cuando yo estaba presente y ella piensa que la dejaré marchar sola con él por dos años, esta completamente loca, sí piensa que lo voy a permitir"

— Sí iras a Inglaterra, no quiero que sea Coddy quien te acompañe, no confió en él — Mi voz sonó seca y acusadora. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía excluido, por que señor mis simpatía y Sam pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Apuesto a que él lo planeo todo. _¡Hay! Sam a veces eres tan inocente_.

—Pero Freddie… yo quisiera que entendieras que realmente necesito de la ayuda de Coddy.

— ¿Y a mi? ¿Me necesitas o solo soy o más bien o solo fui un apasionamiento tuyo?

—Yo, Freddie…

—Esta bien entendí, has con tu vida lo que quieras, veo que no me necesitas y que te la puedes arreglar muy bien sola, con la ayuda de…. Ese.

Cuando me fui te escuche susurrar:"Al final, no cumpliste tu palabra. Todos terminan yéndose, como tú o como mi papá. Yo siempre me encuentro sola" Nunca había sentido tanta frustración, e impotencia. Me quemaban las ganas de ir y hacer desaparecer a ese imbécil de Coddy.

Todo ese día te busque, sabia que aunque volvías a tu rutina normal, aun te dolía la perdida de tu madre, esa era una herida que aun no sanaba. ¡Maldición! No debía de haber dicho nada de lo que dije.

—Pero tengo tanto miedo de perderte —Pensé mientras miraba el atardecer, que solíamos mirar juntos todos los días desde que nos conocemos.

—¡Te necesito. Maldita sea! … te extraño tanto Sam—

—Toda esta semana me la pase buscándote, no sé a donde más ir. Sé que aun no has salido del país, tengo mis contactos. ¿Sabes? Me canse Sam… te extraño, pero no sé que sientas tú por mi. Me duelen lugares que no creí que podrían doler.

Las semanas después de la muerte de tu madre, fueron las más felices de mi vida, compartimos tantas cosas, disfrutábamos tanto de las cosas tan simples como el desayuno, salir de compras. Sam; sin ti me siento tan perdido, tan solo. Esta soledad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado antes de conocerte, la que se había hecho mi fiel compañera ahora me pesaba más que mil años juntos.

Me he convertido en un dependiente de ti Sam, me he hecho adicto a tu sola presencia, pero ahora no parece importarte, no como antaño. Extraño la forma en que te interesabas hasta en cosas insignificantes cuando se trataba de mí — Pero he sido muy egoísta, yo estaba tan asustado por perderte, por que Coddy te arrebatará de mi que te presionaba mucho, te empecé a quitarte poco a poco tu libertad. No tome en cuenta que aun estabas dolida por la muerte de tú padre, perdóname Sam. ¡Sam!

Una muchacha se encontraba sentada, en el frio suelo, cerca del ventanal que daba al exterior de una casa de campo. Sus ojos azules miraban por la ventana pero su mente parecía perdida en medio de una fría y solitaria tormenta, como la que sucedía afuera en ese instante. En esa habitación solo se podía escuchar tenuemente una melancólica tonada, que describía muy bien sus temores y sentimientos.

—_Sonata de Invierno –_susurro. A su madre le encantaba componerla con su piano, mientras Sam y Melannie cantaban…

— Mamá. Díganme ¿Por qué siempre me encuentro sola, frente a este océano frío y solitario? — mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, y ella intentaba acallar los sollozos, que por más que se quiera, cuando son del alma, no se pueden callar.

La nieve caía violentamente cubriendo con un manto blanco a la playa. Alacatraz , una preciosa isla aislada, del condado de San Francisco en Estados Unidos.

"La Isla de los Alcatraces es un poblado tranquilo en un entorno turístico. Pero nada de eso importa cuando tu alma se encuentra en un estado deplorable, sufriendo el conocido mal de amor. En otros tiempos ese lugar poseía un encanto cautivador, un hechizo ineludible para Sam, pero en ese momento su corazón estaba lejos de sentir algún tipo de encanto o esa magia que decían que la isla poseía para sus visitantes.

—Y pensar que fue en este lugar en el que fui tan feliz contigo.

Flash back—

—¡Vamos nos divertiremos mucho! Por favor Carly.

—No lo sé, si yo voy querrán ir también Spencer, Gibby, Freddie y entonces Marissa también.

—¡Nou! — Grito Spencer.

— Freddie no pongas tantas excusas a Gibby pensaba invitarlo de cualquier forma y Marissa seria invitada por ella misma. Sí es por el hospedaje no te preocupes, la casa es muy grande. ¡Y lugar es muy bonito! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!

—Esta bien, tú ganas Sam— contesto, solo por que de esa forma no te extrañaré aquí.

—No sabía que eras tan temerosa Sam—dono –y no pudo suprimir un carcajada al poco tiempo eran ambos los que no podían dejar de reír.

Freddie manejaba una bicicleta, aquellas que tienen un asiento para un pasajero atrás, en el cual iba Sam.

Cuando Sam era una pequeña y su madre la llevaba a cuesta arriba, también en una bicicleta, ella de traviesa se soltaba de ella y procuraba mantener el equilibrio con las manos al aire. ¡Era muy divertido! Siempre y cuando el ciclista no hiciera un movimiento brusco. Como cierto ciclista conocido.

—¡Freddie!

—No deberías soltarte de mi Sam — regaño — seria lamentable que te caigas — dijo mientras reía a carcajadas que ya no podía suprimir.

—Lo hiciste apropósito.

—Puede ser.

Y las risas no esperaron. El tiempo, cuando ellos estaban solos parecía irse tan rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo de forma tan deleitante.

Por más que intentaba distraerse todo en ese lugar le recordaba a él, las ojeras ya no las podía esconder y esa expresión de derrota era demasiado evidente. Hasta su abuelo estaba preocupado por ella, la había notado más delgada y pálida, desde que llego de Seattle. Pero necesitaba tiempo.

— Siento preocuparte abuelo, lo lamento. Al parecer yo no hago bien a nadie. Pero duele tanto, duele tanto aquí — dijo señalando su pecho — Parece que fue ayer cuando estaba en este mismo sitio, de esta misma forma. Sufriendo en silencio, mientras mi corazón se hacia pedazos. En esa ocasión fue por la muerte de mi tío Carmelo, pero ahora es por Freddie… El me enseño que cuando uno esta triste o de malhumor lo mejor es sonreír, eso nos da algo más de valor, para afrontar los problemas, pero ahora ya no es fácil sonreír, ya no es divertido jugar con la nieve.

Sin poder que evitar que un doloroso suspiro cruzara por su garganta, su mente se preguntaba a cada instante "¿Qué haré de ahora en adelante?"

Su pijama de dormir a penas la abrigaba, pero ella sentía que no importaba abrigarse, por que ni aun así, su corazón podría sentir un poco de calor, así desabrigada podría decir que el frio de su alma era a causa de las bajas temperaturas de la isla y el invierno.

—Pero es lo mejor ¿no? Así ya no tienes que sacrificarte por mí… ¡Freddie! — Se levanto y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua. No había nadie en la casa todos se fueron a esquiar. Mejor así.

— **Flash back—**

¿Como seria ver a Freddie en acción? Bueno eso era algo que Sam iba a averiguar — ¡Toma eso! — La forma de averiguarlo seria en una clásica pero única guerra de bolas de nieve.

—¡Eso significa la guerra Sam! — declaro un castaño cubierto por una bola de nieve que golpe directamente en su nariz.

—¡Hablas mucho! — sentencia la muchacha de ojos azules, para luego enviar muchos misiles en forma de bolas de nieve a su "enemigo". Pero él se lo tenía muy bien merecido, ella se asusto mucho en la bicicleta y esa era su forma de vengarse por ello.

Él las esquivaba todas, — ¡no es justo! — dijo ella haciendo gestos con la cara, que hicieron divertir mucho a Freddie, que no paraba de reír. ¿Hace cuanto que no se divertía de esa forma? Desde que conoció a Sam las cosas siempre eran las mismas: Paz, felicidad, placer, risas, juegos, peleas (los golpes siempre los daba ella) y por ultimo, "delirio". Por qué tenía que ser tan inocente de las reacciones que ella provocaba en él…

—Freddie quédate quieto.

—Ni hablar, sí yo no me muevo, usted acabará conmigo — dijo el inocente Freddie, pero es que ella tenia una excelente puntería a veces. — Por favor perdóneme Sam —dono, no ve que solo quería divertirme — y puso cara de mártir. Se arrodillo y abrió los brazos para recibir el golpe final, que ya se estaba tardando.

Algo frio rozó su oreja, abrió un ojo para cerciorarse de que estaba fuera de peligro, al parecer eso frio que lo rozo era una bola de nieve que no llego a su destino. Como mencionamos antes, solo a veces ella daba al blanco, en otras ocasiones como ahora no importa que el objetivo se encuentre a 50 cm. de distancia siempre le erra.

—¡Eres un caso Sam! –Dijo un castaño entre risas. Sam nunca había visto a Freddie tan alegre y vivaz, parecía que, fuera de ámbito de Seattle, fuese otra persona. Mejor así no tendría que golpearlo.

—Freddie… — Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como si se tratasen de ríos deseosos de encontrarse con el mar. Era tanto el dolor, la incertidumbre que la embargaba que parecía que esa era la única forma de desahogarse.

Recargó su espalda contra la puerta, buscando el soporte que necesitaba pues sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla ni un segundo más. Una de sus manos se posó en su pecho, como si quisiera controlar el latido descontrolado y doloroso de su corazón. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y de pronto su cuerpo entero comenzó a sacudirse incontrolablemente mientras sentía que un sollozo salía de lo más profundo de su ser… sollozo que se convirtió en un grito de rabia, de dolor e impotencia que escapó salvajemente de su corazón, al tiempo que ella se colapsaba en el suelo de la sala de estar oscura de su casa… y comenzaba a llorar… Otra vez, ahora de forma incontrolable. ¿Cuanto más podría seguir soportando?

Uno no puede vivir en el pasado ¿verdad? Debía encontrar la forma de salir adelante, sin embargo, por que entonces parece que el mundo se acaba cuando no has visto a la persona que mas quieres en tu vida por solo dos días.

Los copos de nieve siguen cayendo sin piedad sobre la basta colina que Sam podía divisar a través de su ventana. Trayendo a su memoria aquellos recuerdos que se incrustaban en su corazón haciéndolo sangrar.

— **Flash back —**

— No hagas eso Sam — dono.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto con fingida inocencia

—¡Sabes lo que pasará sí lo hace señorita! — intento mantener una postura seria, pero con ella enfrente con su sonrisa y ese gesto de diversión, era simplemente imposible.

—Es una amenaza en toda regla cabeza de nub y ¿sabe como responderé a eso?

—¡No!

—¡Sí! Acertó señor tontológico — y ella meció la gran rama que estaba sobre ellos, con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provoco que toda la nieve acumulada en esa rama cayera sobre ellos. Para disfrutar un poco más el momento Sam tomó entre sus manos un poco de nieve para plantarlo en la cara de su eneamigo.

—No es gracioso — pero sus palabras no estaban de acuerdo con las carcajadas que daba. Y a modo de venganza él imito la travesura de ella, tomo un poco de nieve e iba lánzaselo pero no lo hizo. Sam se había alejado un poco y empezó a danzar, dando vueltas y más vueltas, mirando al cielo… Esa imagen frente a el tenia a Freddie en un profundo trance, fue cuando sus miradas de cruzaron que él se sonrojo forma muy evidente y pudo volver a tierra.

Sam caminaba alegremente dando pequeño y grandes salto conforme avanzaban en el camino rumbo a la cabaña. Ella se comportaba como cualquier una niña en invierno parecía que no cansaba nunca de esa estación del año en particular.

En el camino vio cantero perfecto para hacer equilibrio, mientras ella saltaba hacia ese cantero hablaba con él:

—¡Ahora nos vendría muy bien una barra de chocolate! ¿No te parece Freddie? —Mientras hacia equilibrio con las manos vino él para ofrecerla la suya. Ella apoyo su mano en la Freddie y el la sujeto fuerte y delicadamente. La quería mucho, ahora lo sabia: Ella era la persona más importante en su vida.

—Vamos a casa Sam.

—¡Sí!

Lo más probable es que lo que haya dicho Valery sea mentira, pero ¿hasta que punto? La única forma de saberlo es preguntándoselo a él. Para eso debía regresaría a casa, con Freddie, pero antes ella debía dejar bien en claro sus sentimientos y _¿él?_ — Como puedo estar segura que me ama

Recibir la compasión de los demás, cuando no es solicitado, es la peor humillación que se puede pasar. Es por eso que cortamos toda relación amorosa, hasta hace mas de un año. Pero la ultima semana había sido maravillosa, la mejor de mi vida.

— **Flash back—**

—¡Vamos Sam! Será una noche divertida. –Señalo Wendy, a su amiga –Además Carly pronto se ira a estudiar a Francia, será una de las pocas noches que estaremos juntas. ¡Será una noche solo de chicas! ¡Será fantástico! –y los ojos de Wendy se iluminaban como estrellas. Pero Sam siempre podía bajarla del cielo de un jalón.

—No lo sé. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y…

—Estando entre nosotras no tendrás tiempo de extrañar a nadie, Sam – señalo su querida amiga Carly.

….

En la noche

—¡Que bueno que la trajiste Carly!

— Bien, yo vine por mi propia voluntad Melannie.

La comida que Wendy preparo esa noche estaba deliciosa, ella comentaba que pronto quería abrir un restaurante y todas sabían la razón para ello, _el amor_. Pero luego la conversación cambio de rumbo a uno que a Sam no le gustaba: su relación con Freddie. Pero como las cosas no pasaban de simples muestras de cariño, tomarse de la mano o un abrazo, para Sam significaba el cielo pero el cuarteto de amigas se desilusiono, ellas esperaban otra cosa.

—Creo que hasta Gibby va más rápido que ustedes. ¿Verdad Wendy? –Pregunto una suspicaz Melannie. Wendy solo se limito a agachar su mirada sonrosada y sonreír por lo bajo.

—¿Veamos que hay en la televisión? –pregunto Carly para salvar a su pequeña amiga. — Oigan va a empezar "Noches de luna llena"

—No me digan que ven esa basura –protesto Melannie  
—No es basura; es un informe periodístico –se defendió Carly.

"Noches de luna llena" era un popular programa de rumores y noticias del espectáculo. Una que otra vez sacaban algún reporte interesante con respecto al medio ambiente o problemas sociales, pero eran muy escasas.

En la pantalla apareció una mujer madura cubierta en maquillaje, que empezó a hablar.

—Esta noche tengo el honor de presentar a alguien que ha trascendido en el mundo de la moda —señalo la presentadora mientras en la pantalla asomaba, la reconocida diseñadora de modas, Valery en todo su esplendor.

—¿Sabes cual es el tema que mas les interesa a tus fanáticos? — Y de repente continuo —para no dejarle tiempo a responder — son unas fotos muy comprometedoras en las que sales con un reconocido socio de la afamada corporación iPerha. Por eso quisiera pregúntate: ¿que hay entre tú y ese empresario?

—Si te refieres a Freddie Benson –comenzó Valery con una pequeña sonrisa — siempre será una persona muy especial para mi, alguien por quien siento un inmenso cariño:

— Y dime: ¿como son las cosas entre ustedes?

— Bueno: las cosas marchan muy bien entre nosotros. — Dijo Valery con un gran sonrisa.

— Las fotos fueron tomadas hace unos días cuando tu "amigo" vino a este país por asuntos de negocios; al parecer tuviste la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el antes que se fuera.

— De hecho sabes que él esta muy ocupado y más ahora con su trabajo y yo con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer; pero pudimos hacernos un tiempo para encontrarnos:

— Sea lo que sea que hicieron, eso duro toda una noche.

Bueno, nos pusimos al día con nuestras cosas,… cenamos y… sí, pasamos la noche juntos. "_pasamos la noche juntos_"

—_.—.—._

_A veces trato de olvidarte pero no lo consigo_

Con las rodillas apoyadas en su pecho y su cabeza escondida entre ellas, se puso a sollozar mientras repetía:

—¡Es mentira, es mentira! ¿Pero cómo saberlo? — Sam se levanto estaba decida — Iré hablar con Freddie, esto no puede terminar así, no puedo huir de él para siempre.

Cuando escucho a Valery decir eso, fue como si el mundo dejará de girar, como sí todo el mundo se burlará de ella por su ingenuidad. Su corazón dejo de latir, y contuvo la respiración más de lo sensatamente soportable, por que sí lo hacia su alma colapsaría en ese instante.

Decidió no decirle nada, que culpa tenia él de no amarla, ninguna, fue ella la que se ilusiono. Fue ella la que al final de cuentas soñó y soñó para bajar a la realidad de un solo golpe.

Ella tuvo mucha paciencia con él, como la que nunca tuvo con nadie. Pero sí en esos años no pudieron hacer que esa amistad funcionará, que le hacia pensar que las cosas funcionaran ahora en un plano más intimo. Lo mejor seria irse y tratar de olvidarlo. Por eso invento eso de irse a Inglaterra… por la empresa, el regalo de mamá. Ahora lo único que tenía era su trabajo junto a Cat, y el recuerdo de su madre.

Pero la duda no la dejaba en paz, Valery dijo lo que dijo para no hablar más del tema, eso fue demasiado evidente, pero…

Debía averiguar que fue lo que realmente paso…


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie Benson estaba en un estado deplorable, eligió un viernes siete de abril para pasarla entre copas, sake, licor y toda las bebidas alcohólicas que conozcan , etc. —¿ Pero qué más puedo hacer? — Se pregunto, la había perdido, que demonios importaba lo demás. Eran aproximadamente la media noche, se encontraba en su nuevo departamento, por que en el anterior no soportaba estar entre tantos recuerdos.

En la radio comenzó a escucharse una preciosa balada, que comenzaba con un solo de piano, —Sonata de invierno, la favorita de Sam… –se dijo así mismo.

Desde hacia ya unos día la radio funcionaba todo él día, hasta sus vecinos se llegaban a enfadar por tanto ruido, pero apenas lo veían y echaban a correr. Es que de esa forma no se sentía tan solo. Por que en esos momentos hasta el silencio era insoportable, estaba en esos días que escuchaba unas voces interiores que lo condenaban como único

Culpable de su situación… y no sabía como callarlas.

Tenia la mano derecha vendada un pobre árbol inocente había pagado las consecuencias por haberse cruzado por su camino.

_Mi memoria_– comenzó a decir él, tirado en suelo, como un pobre perdedor.

_Recuerda cada momento que pase contigo—_la vez que quedamos en el ascensor, las pequeñas vacaciones en la isla, y tantas otras veces…

_Cuando cierro los ojos_

_Puedo ver cada instante que pasamos juntos… —_Te veías tan bonita y feliz entre mis brazos, cuando dormías. Fueron momentos tan felices…siempre quedaran en mi memoria.

_Ahora estas lejos_

_Donde no puedo alcanzarte, —_No se donde estas, ni con quién. Tal vez ya me olvidaste.

_Ni siquiera me dijiste que me querías_

_Ni que te esperará —_¿Me quisiste alguna vez? Sí, de eso no hay duda, pero por que no estas aquí conmigo entonces. Por que no me pediste que te esperara, yo lo haría para siempre sin pensarlo. Simplemente quiero estar contigo, nada en esta vida me importa más que eso.

No sabia sí estaba alucinando pero veía a Sam caminando hacia él, con una sonrisa tierna, dulce y bella, como siempre.

_Nunca pensé_

_Que podríamos vernos de nuevo –_le dijo a ella

Ella al ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza se puso de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que el, y tomo rostro entre sus manos, mientras él la miraba hipnotizado. Ella estaba con él.

_Nunca pensé que seguiría amándote_

_Todavía te quiero –_Sam… —y el abrazo de golpe, con todas sus fuerzas, no quería quedarse solo de nuevo.

Soltando el agarre, pero aun teniéndola entre sus brazos el le decía:…

_Y te confieso ahora_

_Que siempre te he querido –_Aun cuando pensaba que estaba amando a Carly, yo me estaba enamorando de ti Sam, sin darme cuenta. Sin saberlo ya te amaba.

_¡Aun no es demasiado tarde! – ¿_Verdad Sam?

Y la volvió a abrazar, aferrándose a ella.

_Quédate aquí conmigo_

_¡Para siempre! –_ ¡Quédate Sam!

Ella le contesto, con la misma balada que estaban escuchando:

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo_

_Pero tú siempre has estado en mi corazón_

_Por mucho tiempo que pase_

_Por muy lejos que estés de mi,_

_Tú seguirás en mi corazón –_escucho Freddie y no cabía en su corazón de felicidad.

La música seguía, pero ellos se mantenían la mirada, ella se fue acercando poco a poco su rostro, buscando algo. Un beso tal vez.

_Nunca pensé_

_Que podríamos vernos de nuevo_

_Nunca pensé que seguiría amándote_

_Todavía te quiero_

_Y te confieso ahora_

_Que siempre te he querido_

Su conciencia le decía que se estaba lastimando, que parará, ella era solo una ilusión de su mente. Pero él ya había enviado a esa fastidiosa voz muy lejos de allí. Lo único importante era que ella estaba allí, por ahora.

_Aun no es demasiado tarde_

_Quédate aquí conmigo_

_Para siempre –_le decía en susurros, sí prometes amarme Sam, te entregaré todo lo que soy y lo que tengo, te daré todos los días de mi vida en un instante. Sí tan solo esto fuera real….

Él se acerco a ella también, fue un beso tierno, suave, dulce, pero pronto termino. Y al abrir los ojos ella se esfumo, como tantas otras veces… como siempre…

—No puedo continuar así… –agacho la mirada. En los últimos días la rutina se repetía una y otra vez sin que él lo pudiera evitar: después del trabajo él termina en algún bar. De por ahí hasta que volvía a su casa y para seguir ahogando sus penas en el alcohol. –Muy pronto me volveré loco, sí es que antes no entro en como etílico.

Un martín doble, espero que sí funcione.

Había escuchado a Spencer diciendo que el alcohol, tiene el poder de ahogar los problemas o en este caso el desamor, pero en él eso no funcionaba…

Por lo menos después de tomar, hasta ver elefantes rosa, podía verla unos instantes, aunque depuse quedase más vació y dolido que antes por su ausencia.

— Sam ¡TE DI TODO!, te di absolutamente todo de mi…

Pero no te basto. Quizás yo no sea lo que buscabas, sé que no te merezco yo más que nadie lo sé. Pero te necesito…

¡Esa maldita sea esa radio, por que todo tiene que estar en mi contra! Pero no podia dejar de escucharla, pero todo en ella explicaba como sentía, y por alguna razón era imposible apagarla, pese a que lo torturaba.

Estoy solo en mi habitación, entre cuatro paredes que me acorralan, y estampan en mi cara lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Aunque sea por hoy quiero olvidar que te conocí, sé que luego me arrepentiré, pero por hoy quiero olvidar todo.

Bien, con que Sam quería jugar con esos términos, pues ¡bien!, ya no la voy a buscar, ni rogar que me escuche, ni que me permita permanecer a su lado. ¡Ya no! No andaré suplicando, cuando todo lo que he recibido son desplantes tras desplantes.

Supongo que se habrán imaginado que es lo que voy a hacer; Tomaré hasta que ya ni recuerde cual es mi nombre. Ella no se conformaba con lo que yo le daba, pues ¡bien! Ella será uno de mis recuerdos ahora, yo no soy un juguete para ser tratado de esta forma, con una vez me basta para toda la vida, no ya no más perseguir sueños inalcanzables…

Ella no me ama de verdad, eso es lo único que puedo entender de todo esto. Entonces le deseo la mejor de las suertes, que se feliz se case y tenga hijos… Quizás Coddy sea un mejor prospecto que yo… ¡Demonios!

A quien engaño, jamás permitiría a ese imbécil acercarse a MI Sam, yo no consentiría que ella se casara con otro, pero el problema estriba en que no necesita mi consentimiento para hacerlo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Desde cuando me volví tan dependiente y ridículo… ¡yo no soy así!

—_Te ves chistosa Sam…—Que tenia un poco de harina en el rostro._

—_¿Chistosa? Chistosa es lo mismo que graciosa y graciosa es lo mismo que ridícula_

—_Oh no quería que sonará así, lo lamento_

—_En realidad no lo lamentas ¿verdad?_

—_Creo que no. ¿Cuál es mi castigo? –pregunto con ojos de cachorrito_

—_Fredward _— _dijo sin mirarlo, pues conocía sus tretas — ahora cocinaras tú._

_Y le sonrió, sus peleas cada vez se tornaban más cariñosas. Algunos llegaban a pensar que conformaban una pareja._

Pasaron varias horas

El pobre Freddie Benson, estaba sobre su sofá tendido "pasado de copas", no, no "pasado de copas" no llegaba a definir su estado, al parecer cumplió su amenaza, no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre, solo a una hermosa muchacha de ojos azules.

Toc—toc

—Quien demonios viene a molestar a estas horas –Pensó, mientras miraba su reloj, eran las 10 de la noche.

El sonido insistente de la puerta, termino por cansarlo. Él que le estaba fastidiándole la vida, tocando su puerta, se las iba a pagar, él no estaba de humor para nadie.

Tocc—toc

—Maldito sea el que no sabe cuando irse, –pensó, decidió no abrir, no estaba de humor para absolutamente nadie, y ese nadie no tenia la culpa de su estado.

Toc—toc

—Esa persona se lo busco y a duras penas se levanto para abrir la puerta...y cuando la abrió lo único que pudo pronuncias fue…

— Sam…

Sam estaba de pie en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de su campera, llego ese mismo día de San Francisco y busco a Freddie como no lo encontró le pregunto a sus amigos. Ellos le dieron la dirección de su nuevo departamento.

Se la veía adorable, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, mientras que Freddie seguía en su estupefacción, sin poder decir palabra alguna, limitándose a observarla detenidamente. Así que solo se limito a abrir la puerta e intentar invitarla a pasar.

Ella recorrió con la mirada el departamento, estaba todo un desastre. Muebles rotos, botellas tiradas por doquier.

—Realmente deberías demandar a tu decorador de interiores — Comento con un tono muy suave a modo de saludo.

Lentamente se fue acercando a él poco a poco, notando una que otra cosa.

1º Freddie estaba más ebrio de lo que en un principio pensó, —Mañana tendrá una jaqueca insoportable— se dijo así misma

2ºUn montón de fotos suyas estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

3ºLas luces estaban apagadas pero ella bien podía notar una herida que Freddie tenia en su cabeza, al parecer fue con un pedazo de vidrio.

En cambio Freddie, no distinguía nada, sola a la bella aparición enfrene de él. — Esta tan bonita con ese pantalón corto, y ese abrigo color verde le sienta tan bien — fue lo único que pudo pensar, pues en ese momento tenia la mano de esa muchacha deslizándose por su cabeza hasta su mejilla.

—Que te hiciste Freddie — Su expresión era de pura preocupación y angustia — Al parecer, sí yo no te cuido, tú sencillamente no lo harás— y sonrió solo para él, como solo ella podía hacerlo, ese simple gesto hizo que el corazón del muchacho acelera hasta niveles remotos.

Verlo en ese estado activo en ella todos sus sentidos de protección y ternura. Quería cuidarlo, curarlo, calmar su dolor. Ella no debería de estar haciendo eso, era el departamento de un hombre cuyo estado era deplorable, que pensaría su madre si la viese allí. Pero eso debió pensarlo antes de entrar. Ya no importaba, ella solo quería cuidarlo, no entendía ni como ni porque, pero Freddie siempre tuvo ese efecto en ella, solo él podía hacerla sentir una infinita paciencia, sentimientos que nadie había despertado en ella, pero a la misma vez el podía hacerle perder los estribos en un santiamén.

No entendí el por que de esos sentimientos tan contradictoria, ella debería de estar reclamándole el hecho de haberla engañado deliberadamente, pero estaba ahí preocupada por una herida de menor grado que un rasguño, que no necesitaba más que un poco de desinfectante y unas gasas. Que clase de poder tenia él sobre ella, sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, cuidarlo, y él no ayudaba en nada con sus ojos aguosos, la mirada aturdida, solo conseguía que el corazón de ella se oprimiera aun más.

De improviso el la tomo entre sus brazos con todas su fuerzas, pero con toda la ternura y delicadeza que ella le inspiraba

— Sí este es un sueño, nunca quiero despertar, sí para estar con ella debo tomar hasta el hastió, lo haré todo el tiempo— fue lo único que su mente pudo formular.

—Freddie… ella estaba sorprendida, esperaba el regaño de su vida, por haberse desaparecido así. Es decir Freddie siempre era muy exagerando cuando se trataba de su seguridad y esas cosas. Pero estaba ahí abrazándola, quería permanecer así para siempre, entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan protegida, nunca sentía esa misma seguridad en otros lugares.

—Nunca, óyeme bien, vuelvas a irte, sí es que no quieres acabar conmigo. Por que sí es así, no te lo permitiré, estaré contigo quieras o no, jamás me separaras de ti. Aunque no me des una oportunidad, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Sam estaba conmovida, por esas palabras de su mejor amigo, el que decía que nunca sabia como expresarse. Se sintió tan mal por haberse ido así de repente, que se olvido por que lo hizo, solo atino a decir.

—Freddie, perdóname, no quería hacer eso. Esta semana ha sido un completo hastió sin ti. Me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, Freddie.

—Sam….

Pasaron varios minutos simplemente observándose, procurando hallar las repuestas a sus preguntas en los ojos del otro

—¿Por qué Sam?

—… Ahora es difícil de explicar…

—¿Por qué Sam?

—….Freddie

—Dime que no te iras de nuevo.

—No podría irme…Ahora déjame ver tu herida –dijo ella, pues bien podría infectársele.

—Quédate conmigo –dijo el con la vez ronca, que lograba erizarle la piel. ¿Por qué el simple sonido de su voz podría desarmarla completamente? — Quédate así conmigo —la acomodo en sus pecho, acostándose con ella en el sofá. Tan cerca el uno del otro que podían escuchar lo latidos desenfrenados del su corazón. Ella por más intentará no podía deshacerse de esos brazos que la rodeaban, y tampoco quería, estaba tan calentito, tan cómoda así.

—Quisiera, aunque sea solo por esta noche, pensar que eres mió_—_ pensó –tal vez mañana todo se aclaré y decidas volver con Valery pero por hoy quiero creer que me perteneces a mi, tan solo por una noche quiero ser feliz.

Ninguno dormía, él aun no podía creer que ella estaba ahí, con el. — Daría lo que fuera por que esto fuera real — se escucho decir así mismo.

Sam en cambio no podía respirar, tener así de cerca a su amado castaño, hacia que su corazón galopará en su pecho, esta nerviosa, cohibida, pero era tan relajante, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto.

–Me gustaría detener el tiempo –Pensaron ambos en unísono

—Sam… Sam

El ya no podía contenerse más, la amaba, la deseaba… pero pronto se ira, como todas las noches… Pero por lo menos esa noche ella no parecía irse todavía, quizás sí sea real, quizás solo quizás la vida les estaba dando una oportunidad.

De repente todo cambio para Sam, el ambiente cómodo, lleno de ternura dio paso a uno de excitación y pasión reprimida. Él empezó a besarla, primero lánguida y suavemente, luego de forma más intensa, hasta que se convirtió en un beso pasional y salvaje. Ella no podía responder, como quería. Todo estaba yendo tan deprisa, eso no lo tenía planeado. Sintió una mano correr por sus piernas y subir por su cintura, hasta desembocar en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Todo daba vueltas en esa habitación…pero no era lo correcto.

—Freddie… por favor, detente… —protestaba o intentaba protestar entre jadeos

Freddie ya no escuchaba, su parte racional, hacia rato ya que se había extinguido. Sentir la excitación de su compañera no hacia más que avivar la llama que lo consumía. Él no podía detenerse, simplemente estaba cegado por deseo, la necesidad, el temor, y la pasión.

Ella no quería que su primera vez, fuera en esas condiciones, no cuando Freddie al siguiente día ni se acordaría de lo que paso.

—¡Por el bien nuestro detente! –grito desesperada.

—No puedo Sam — fue su única respuesta, eso molesto mucho a la muchacha, que tampoco podía resistirse a las caricias que le prodigaba su amado

—No, no, esto no estaba bien. Las cosas no deben de ser así, quizás mañana no querrá verme y después de esto…. No, no— Este pensamiento la motivo a separase abruptamente, pero eficientemente de un hombre totalmente ebrio.

—Sam, no te vallas, no me dejes, quédate conmigo.

—No me iré a ningún lado, pero las cosas entre nosotros no deben darse de esta forma, no puede aprovecharme de tu estado. Además algo como esto debe ser especial, si sucediera hoy, tú mañana lo olvidarías.

Pero lo que ella no sabia es que razonar con un Freddie tomado, era igual que enseñarle a un burro ingles.

Él la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, y comenzó a besarla, mientras ella se debatía en corresponderle o no. Su parte racional le decía que no era apropiado, pero lo deseaba, si cedía solo seria un placer temporal, mientras que el dolor seria permanente, amor o placer… la elección era obvia

— Te amo demasiado como para que sigas haciéndome daño — le dijo

—¡Freddie iré al baño a traer desinfectante, y gasas, para sanar tu herida! — le dijo enojada, por qué había osado forzarla. La había abrazado con tanta fuerza que perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones para luego besarla…

Ella se preocupa tanto por él. — Te amo tanto Sam, me pregunto si tienes idea de cuanto — y con ese pensamiento se durmió, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando ella apareció con todas las cosas, lo vio dormir con una expresión de completa felicidad, se veía tan joven, parecía un ángel, ¡es tan guapo!

— Deja de soñar Sam, recuerda que mañana te dará el regaño de tu vida, viéndolo así no es tan guapo… A quien engaño, es completamente perfecto.

Y empezó a desinfectarle, por lo que aparecía un gruñido de Freddie cada vez que ella presionaba en la herida.

—¡Que importa lo demás sí puedo robarle estos momentos al paraíso!, Freddie ojala este día nunca acabará, y tú nunca pudieras despertar. Así podría cuidarte, solo yo.

Cualquiera que los viera, vería a una mujer completamente enamorada, cuidando a su esposo con completa devoción, cariño y ternura.

—Sabes esta semana me la pase en una casa de campo con mi abuelo, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe Freddie. Debí de haber vuelto al hace ya varios días, pero luego empezó una tormenta, y no podía regresar, no me lo permitieron. Así que me la pase ahí toda la semana, recordándote. Pensando en nosotros, tratando de entender cuales eran tus sentimientos realmente.

—Será mejor llevarte a tu habitación, menuda tarea que tengo. Podria llamar a Spencer, Gibby o Coddy. Que diría Freddie, si le dijera que Coddy vino a su casa, y me ayudo a llevarlo a su cama. Seguramente no me hablaría por — y empezó a contar con los dedos de las manos— uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco años… ¡cinco años!

—Te he dicho mil ochocientas veces que no seas exagerada –murmuro entre sueños Freddie, lo que provoco que Sam riera, él siempre le decía eso para molestarla. Estaría él soñando con ella… será acaso una pesadilla, pero por su expresión de calma no lo parecía.

A la mañana siguiente.

—¿Que paso conmigo? Oh que dolor de cabeza. Volteo la cabeza, buscando algo o más bien a alguien. Al parecer ha sido solo un sueño, un maravilloso sueño.

Camino hasta la sala, y vio a Spencer tendido en el sofa.

Toc—toc—toc

Freddie literalmente corrió hasta la puerta, con la esperanza de encóstrasela a ella, como en sus sueños, pero no era ella. Era Valery.

—Lamento no ser quien esperabas — Dijo ella notando la desilusión del castaño al verla.

—Descuida

—Aun molesto, déjame decirte que yo no tengo la culpa de que Sam no te ame.

—Tal vez, pero si no te hubieras aparecido ese día en mi casa, tal vez ahora ella estaría ahora conmigo.

—Ella no te ama, nunca lo hizo. Freddie déjame ayudarte a olvidarla.

—No Valery, perdóname, no tienes la culpa de nada. Aquí el único culpable soy yo.

—Freddie por favor.

—Valery, es imposible.

—¿Qué es imposible?

—Olvidarla, jamás podría.

—Sí te empecinas en eso, claro que será imposible.

—Ya lo intente todo, pero he decidió esperar por ella el tiempo necesario. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero no lo hago como pago. Lo hago por que no puedo concebir una vida sin ella. Así de simple.

—Freddie, sí tu quisieras yo…

—No Valery, olvidémoslo. Serás una excelente esposa, pero no para mí. Adiós Valery.

—Adiós Freddie — dijo notando a una mujer detrás de él.

Se dio media vuelta para encontrar como ni en sus locos sueños esperaría ver, bueno en realidad esa noche soñó con ella.

Sí, Sam venia de la cocina, con el desayuno en una bandeja.

Ambos estaban de pie, mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese mar de sentimientos que solo por esa persona que tenían en frente sentían.

Fue él quien rompió el silencio –Sam, ¡¿Qué?!

—Supongo que no lo recuerdas, antes tomate esta pastilla, debes tener una jaqueca terrible. Cuando te encontré estabas tendido en el suelo, con una pequeña herida en la cabeza.

Freddie camino hacia ella, le quito la bandeja de las mano y antes de que ella protestará por la brusquedad, el ya la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos. La amabilidad y ternura había desaparecido, ese abrazo hizo que ella dejará de respirar, era tan fuerte que le saco todo aire de los pulmones.

— Freddie— susurro apenas

—Dime por que, dime por que Sam.

—Yo debía de pensar, pasaron tantas cosas y tan deprisa; nuestras peleas, la llegada de Valery, Jazmín en mis manos, la muerte de mi madre, y tu confesión de amor. No pude con todo. Además…

—¡¿Además qué?! — Hubiera querido que su voz no sonará tan fría e impersonal.—Por favor no me digas que…

— Yo no sabia si creerte o no.

—¿Cómo?

—Tenia miedo de que estuvieras conmigo por lastima, u obligación. Te amaba demasiado como para atarte a mí.

Él no entendía nada, como que lastima, obligación, el jamás haría una cosa así. Acaso dijo ¿amaba? Acaso ya no me amaba

—Yo jamás te haría eso Sam, sé que te lo dije en un mal momento y estas en todo tu derecho de no creer en mi, razones no te faltan. Pero sí hay algo verdadero en mi vida es el amor que siento por ti. Y no es un amor que nació de repente, de una día para el otro. Tú me atrajiste desde el primer momento, pero pensé que seria pasajero, luego nos convertimos en amigos, en los mejores amigos. Sin embargo yo no quería ser solo tu amigo, era frustrante ver como te entregabas a tus responsabilidades, tú pasión a tus clases y no ser yo a quien dirigías todo eso. Esa era una de nuestras tantas discusiones; el que no tuvieras tiempo para mi ¿lo recuerdas?

—Yo no creí que esa fuera la razón, pensaba que te estaba asfixiando con mi presencia. Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, que pensé que tal vez estaba invadiendo tu espacio. … … ¿Qué irónico? ¿No? Sí esto nos los hubiéramos dicho, estaríamos juntos desde hacia mucho.

—Dime, acaso ¿ya es tarde, Sam?

Y esa sonrisa era más elocuente que cualquier otra palabra. Él no se lo pensó dos veces, no importaba que la cabeza le doliera a miles, lo único importante era que ella aun lo amaba.

No supo como, pero luego tenia a Freddie besándola como si le hubieran dicho que el fin del mundo fuese esa mañana.

—¡¿Qué asco?! Desayunar cosas dulces es un asco— se escucho decir en la sala

… oh, veo que la parejita resolvió sus problemas maritales

—¡Spencer! –dijeron ambos colorados


End file.
